


Back as I never left

by tempi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Return, Romance, Song - Freeform, dont know, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He left without a word, he came again.<br/>Scott wouldn't welcome him with open arms, he would be an Alpha.<br/>Isaac is patient, until Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back as I never left

**Author's Note:**

> Soon this is the first time I publish, in This fandom and in english, I usually write in english in the Kpop fandom (yeah..not ashamed)..dont know what to say, except i hope you like it and understand it. And iI write it as i listen to Powerful by Major Lazer. Well that been said, byes

How to explain it? it isn't easy, it was like winter during summer, it didn't make sense, even do that was kind of stupid because nothing in that town made sense. But this took the prize, it was unthinkable, unbelievable, it couldn't be. Because if there was one thing he knew, it was that what was happening in that a moment was impossible, so that was why he was losing grip, he was just standing still, while he just walks and smirks, his way. Because, no, it couldn't be happening, that was impossible. Except that the moment he walks past him and he could smell it. Scott knew that the impossible was now a possibility, because yes that was Isaac who just walks by him, it wasn't a dream like all the others time, Isaac was back, and Scott didn't know what to do. If to run and hug Isaac and never let him go or go Rambo on him, because three months, three months Dude, where he had to go, from Isaac all the time to Isaac is out. Getting used to messing his smell in the house, messing his fleeting touches in school, his silent words that only Scott could hear. He had moved on, had accepted that Isaac had left him behind eating dust, he let his pain in the past, with some dreams and wishes, during storm nights, where maybe he would say Isaac name like a prayer. He decided, to move on, to let it go, that if Isaac was back, good for him. If Isaac was here to stay, better. If Isaac wanted him back, then he would have to make the first move because no, he had some pride, he was the Alpha goddammit and wouldn't accept how he missed the heat of Isaac, how he missed his lips in his body, the growls of possession when Alison (used to) was close. He would walk by Isaac and Isaac should move. Yes, that was the plan, he had a plan. Isaac would fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness and say all his mistakes, and he would have to work for it. Yes, he was. A plan.

Isaac, walk as he knew, with his head high and like a boss, when in reality he was dreading the moment he walks in once more. Dreading the moment he saw him, because what could he do. He had left because he was lost, he had left without a word and he came back the same way. A douche move, he knew that. But oh well, what he had done it was in the past no way of changing that. The worst was seen him and Stiles the moment he walked in, it was like hell and heaven, a present and a punishment. So near, but so far away, because he could see but not touch because maybe Scott had that face of bliss when he smells him (that made him smirk) but he also had that puppy eyes of his, that speak of the doubt and pain. Stiles was only smirking and turning his eyes, in a way that say “Knew it” and “Told you so”. Weird as it could get. He was going to talk to him, to His alpha, His Scott, His. But he was Isaac Lahey goddammit, and he kept walking with a fake bravado. Didn't look back, only smelt the scent that was all Scott, without none else, maybe Stiles, but he was alone. Perfect. Maybe he did look back and pass his tongue through his lips with some predatory instinct. Give it time and then he would make Scott his. forever without ever again letting him go.

Liam such a cute puppy, (hated him) the moment Isaac met him because Lydia says he had to meet the new beta Scott had, he wanted to kill him, to growl him, to make him disappear. Because he was Scott beta, he was all the werewolf pack Scott needed. Was. Wanted to kill that cute pup, especially when he saw Scott laughing with that brat, talking, hugging him. Of course, Isaac knew that Scott was doing this on purpose as he knew that Lydia and Stiles were betting on Scisaac as they call it. He was giving time and space, be patient. Playing nice, however when that Liam guy went all blush and a mess, (because God, didn't Scott learned that he had that power in others?). Time was up.

Stiles had said History, Lydia had said Maths, Derek won, break.

Scott was walking to class, alone, he was trying to remember what class he had, if he made the homework, the scarf wolf far away from his mind (lies). He was late, so he tried to be fast, almost there, one door more, and he would be there. When it all went black, the door opened, a hand appeared and Scoot disappears. A closet, he was in a closet, it took a while for him to see, to see what he felt, fingers holding him firm and burning like the sun, a nose smelling him leaving him without air, and it wasn't fair. Isaac didn't think, he just went for what was his, he had him. Didn't ask, didn't say anything, when Scott shows him his neck, and went weak. He bites hard.

Scott was weak, he had almost forgotten about the power that Isaac had over him when he touched him, it was unbelievable, it was magic. He wouldn't wait, wouldn't ask for the pride he so much wanted, he had waited enough, he just wanted more, more Isaac, touch more. He could be the Alpha, but Isaac had the power in their relationship, when they got out of the closet, hours after school ended, Isaac didn't let go of him until he was in front of Liam and show him a blushing Scott with a bite in his neck, holding him close and making him look like a Beta.

-Mine

That's all Isaac say, before dragging Scott to gain the lost time.

Lydia and Stiles paid Derek, Derek gave a percentage of that money to Liam for helping.


End file.
